1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a driving method of polarity inversion of liquid crystal panels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Image sticking (IS) a common issue on liquid crystal devices (LCDs). The liquid crystal molecules may be twisted due to the electrical field caused by direct current (DC), and then polar electrical fields are generated. This may cause biased DC, and may results in IS issue. Usually, the voltage driving methods of positive/negative polarity inversion are adopted to overcome this issue. However, as the material may cause pollution, inefficient manufacturing process, or other issues, the IS issue may still happen when static images have been displayed for a long period of time.
In addition, when the LCD is driven by the voltage driving method of positive/negative polarity inversion of a fixed common voltage (VCOM), as the positive voltage and the negative voltage of the VCOM of some locations are asymmetric, the liquid crystal panel may flicker. With respect to this issue, Multi-VCOM solution has been developed, and different VCOM are configured to drive different areas of the liquid crystal panel. However, the cost of adopting such technology is still high.